The Flamingos
by deleted07.02.2012
Summary: It all started with my missing wallet. Rin/Len COMPLETED
1. Flamingos and Wallets

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I decided to use a story generator to make this quick short story (it won't be more than a few chapters, I believe). I got one plot (which I thought was hilarious), so I'll be using it for the time being. I'll reveal what the generator gave to me at the end!

**Story Description:** It all began with my missing wallet. Switches from Rin's and Len's POV.

* * *

><p>I distinctly remember taking it out with me when I left. I grabbed it earlier before I left the house.<p>

I had it when I paid the person to get into the zoo.

I had it when I bought a popsicle from the nice vendor guy.

I remember that the popsicle was orange, and it tasted good.

Then I sat down on the bench and watched the flamingos.

After that, I think I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I live in a port city. Obviously, it's near the beach.<p>

The area where I live is very tourist-y. Lots of people come to the beach because our water is clean. We usually have nice summer-y weather too, with plenty of sun and puffy clouds in the sky. The city isn't too big here, and it's pretty peaceful. You can usually walk along the shore during nighttime, and people won't bother you here. We know how to keep our personal space.

We have a good amount of attractions here too. Along with the beach, we have a small amusement park near the pier, and we also have a zoo called the Nara Zoo. Nobody really visits the zoo anymore, though. It used to be pretty popular until Mala left. She was the star tiger at our zoo.

[Personally, I like Zach better. He's the star FLAMINGO at our zoo. But he's getting old, the poor guy. (That doesn't stop him from flirting with the ladies, though. He's such a tease.)]

I visit the zoo often to see Zach and the other flamingos. For some reason, I have a strange affection for them (although my favorite color is orange). They're so lovable though; I can't help it!

Today I was visiting Zach, as usual. After talking (=making funny noises) with him for a little bit, I sat on the bench that was across from the flamingo area. (It's also known as the best napping spot in the city). The way the sun filters through the trees is _just_ right, and with the birds chirping and everything…

I fell asleep like a baby.

Then I woke up to my missing wallet.


	2. Public and Private Attractions

**A/N:** Len's POV in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I've been working here part-time at the zoo for about 3 months. I think I've gotten the gist of things here, but then again, I'm just the janitor.<p>

Now don't get any ideas here—being a janitor is an _extremely_ important job! Who do _YOU _think cleans and replaces the toilet paper in those public restrooms? Yuck!

I bet you can't do that even if you tried.

I also clean the "Big Birds" area of the zoo. There usually isn't much to clean there, because nobody really goes to that part of the zoo. Everybody herds over to the other sections of the zoo, like the "Exotic Tigers" and "Mermaids" exhibit (the latter being an exhibition for kids).

(Not that I mind though—I do less work than the other janitors AND I get paid. Now THAT sounds like a good deal, don't you think?)

I like cleaning this section of the zoo because of the flamingos. I've sort of been fascinated with them since I was younger, until one almost bit my finger off. Since then, I only watch flamingos from a distance. I still like them though—the whole traumatizing childhood event thing was mostly my fault in the first place.

There's also this one girl who always sits with the flamingos.

N-not that I like her or anything. Don't get any ideas. I just happen to notice that she's there all the time. Sitting on that bench near the birds. Talking with the birds. I think she's the only one in the whole zoo who knows all of their names (beside the owner and myself).

She talks to Zach a lot. Zach is the flamingo playboy of our zoo. She makes these funny cawing sounds and scrunches up her face when she talks with him. After they make eye contact, she smiles in this weird way where her nose wrinkles. Sometimes she even bursts out laughing.

It's as if they were actually having a _real_ conversation.

I wouldn't mind having a conversation with her. We could talk about flamingos and stuff, and then I can ask her about her other favorite things. Then after that, maybe we can hang out and do some other things, like go out on a movie together. I wouldn't even mind watching a _chick flick_ with her! Then maybe while we're watching the movie I can slowly grab her hand while she's distracted or brush my hand against hers while we're eating from the same popcorn bag or maybe I can-

Never mind, now I'm thinking stupid thoughts. I'm one of those people who have tendencies to plan out their future with people they've barely met. You _know_, like when you meet that _one_ girl that seems really nice but you've only had _one_ conversation with. That's what I'm talking about.

But we've never had a conversation before.

Heck, she probably doesn't even _think_ about me! I doubt that she's even seen my _face_ before!

…She only talks to that stupid flamingo, Zach.

Zach doesn't even deserve her, with him flirting with all those other lady flamingos! He's such a player!

…I wonder if she's the type to go for players.

I hope not.

She doesn't SEEM like the kind of girl who would go for that kind of person. Aren't they usually mean?

...

She is sort of cute though.


	3. The Meeting

**A/N:** Two chapters and two reviews! Thank you for the kind words, everyone! ^^

I was planning to update any story about once a week (since I'm a pretty bad procrastinator). Buttt, since I'm stuck in bed today (darn my health), I decided "_Hey, why don't I write another chapter today?_"

So here you have it! I hope you like it. I'm switching the story between first- and third- perspectives. Tell me if that's a bad idea or not. Otherwise, I'm sticking to it?

Enjoy! It begins with Len's POV.

* * *

><p>I've decided.<p>

I don't think she's mean.

A mean person wouldn't be nice to animals.

And even though Zach isn't a particularly _nice_ animal, he's still an animal.

So I know she isn't mean.

What I _don't_ know is how to return her wallet.

**Don't get any ideas**—I didn't _steal_ it.

Not _exactly_.

It was an accident!

* * *

><p>Len walked over to the sleeping girl cautiously. He prodded the back of her head with his broom. "Uh, excuse me…?"<p>

She snored, earning a jump from the frightened janitor.

Len groaned and scratched his head.

"Miss? Are you awake?"

There was no response from the sleeping girl. Flustered, Len walked around to the front of the bench, poking the girl's head. "_Hellooo_. Is anybody there?"

The girl mumbled and turned her head to the side. He stopped, staring at the girl's face.

_Hey… she's pretty cute after all._

Len brushed the blonde locks away from her face, getting a better look. He furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration, watching her face.

_She seems like a nice person too._

A flash of orange caught the corner of his eye. Curiously, Len looked over to the side of the bench, discovering a wallet in the shape of a tangerine.

Glancing quickly at the fast-asleep girl, he bent over and picked up the wallet.

Len laughed quietly and looked over the wallet.

"What a weird wallet."

Grinning, he opened up the tangerine wallet to reveal $2 and a bunch of ID cards. Len pulled out one card after another, looking through her library card, her Exclusive Gold Zoo Membership card (_Hey, these are pretty rare!_), her ID card…

Len stopped and looked at the ID card, scanning through the info. _Oh, an ID card._

He stared at her name.

"Kaga…mine… Rin?" Len thought aloud.

"Kagamine Rin?"

Rin groaned, her eyes beginning to open.

Surprised, Len yelped, letting go of the wallet and the ID card. He winced as the cards loudly clattered to the floor, and panicking, scrambled on the floor to gather them all quickly.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, that was so loud I hope she doesn't wake up why did I even go through somebody's WALLET on the FIRST place if I wanted her name I should have just ASKED her I'm so stupid I'm so stupid I'm so stupid oh crap oh crap oh crap—_

Then her eyes began to open.

And so, with wallet in hand, he ran.

Rin yawned and stretched her arms, her eyelids fluttering open. "_That was a nice nap"_, she thought to herself. "_I should do this more often."_

She smiled and began gathering her things.

Then she froze.

"Where did my _wallet_…?"

Rin stood up and looked around the floor, panicking. She looked under the bench, to no avail, and began muttering furiously, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh _crap_…"

Then she heard a loud clanging noise.

Rin looked up, bumping her head on the bench.

"Ow!"

Rin rubbed her head and stood up, grimacing. She looked towards the general direction of the noise, noticing a man in blue with bright blonde hair sticking out of his cap.

_Oh hey, it's one of those old janitors. Maybe he can help me out…_

"Uh, excuse me?" Rin yelled. "I have a question!"

Len, furiously mopping the tiles near the girls' restrooms, looked over. He glanced at Rin, then to the wallet in his pocket. Panicking in a cold sweat, Len whined softly, "Oh _crappp…_"

Clearing his throat, Len looked in the general direction of the girl.

"Yes, miss? Y-you have a question?"

Rin gasped softly, caught off guard by his face and voice. Mistaking the sweat under his uniform as the result of hard labor, she fake-coughed, hoping that he wouldn't notice her now-red face.

"Um," Rin stuttered, "I was just wondering…"

Len cut her off before she continued. "Just wondering..?"

Rin blushed harder and began fiddling with her ribbon. "I was just wondering if you've seen my wallet. It's orange, and in the shape of a tangerine…"

Len began sweating harder, unsure of what to do next.

_Oh crap, what do I DO? I can't just be all like "Hey, I'm a random stalker-ish janitor, and I was just looking through your wallet?" NO NO NO that can't work what can I do?_

Rin looked at the confused man, being confused herself at his behavior.

"It has a couple of my ID cards, and my pass to the zoo, so…"

His thoughts began jumbling together into an incoherent mess.

_She's TALKING to me oh my gosh oh my gosh what do I do what do I do okay, okay Len STOP you can't even hear yourself think okay just think about what Kaito always says, just play it cool around girls—but he's a PLAYER! Ok, never mind just be cool be cool play it cool play it cool…_

Len cleared his throat again and leaned against his broom. "I don't think I've seen you around…" He grinned and took off his cap, "but if you'd like, I can—"

He slipped and fell on the floor with a thud, crashing into the bucket of water. "—help."

Rin gasped, running over to the janitor. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

Len blushed and kept his composure. "Ah no, I'm fine. I just…" He glanced at his blue uniform, now soggy. Embarrassed, Len shook his head. "I'm fine. You needed something? What was it again?"

Rin grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to the boy, who accepted it with a grateful nod. "I'm looking for my wallet. It's in the shape of a tangerine, and I'm pretty sure I had it with me," she paused, pointing to the bench," before I fell asleep over there. Have you seen it anywhere?"

Len wiped his face, pausing to think for a moment. He glanced at the wallet in his pocket, his determination fading quickly. "Uh… do you mean this one?"

He reached into his pocket, taking out her wallet. He smiled at her sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "I saw this earlier while I was cleaning the, uh, f-_flamingo_ exhibit. I was planning to take it to the lost and found. So I guess this is yours?"

Rin gasped, and took the wallet from his hand. Grinning, she looked up to the janitor in appreciation. "It is! Thank you _so_ much!"

"What's your name? Mine's Rin."

Len looked up from the handkerchief, his hair dripping droplets down his face. "Uh," he stuttered, "I'm Len."

"Len, huh? Sounds like a good name for a nice person."

Ignoring the tomato-faced janitor, Rin shuffled through the cards in her wallet, pulling out a slim, pink paper card. She spun around, elated.

"And now I can get that 10th stamp!"

Len finished wiping his hair and looked up in confusion. "Tenth stamp..?"

Rin glanced at Len and grinned. "Yeah. If I get all 10 stamps on this card, then I can get one extra frozen yogurt. It's for the froyo shop just down the corner from here."

Len smiled, amusement on his face. He leaned back and put a hand on his hip. "You're _easily_ pleased, aren't you?"

Rin grinned back. "Yup."

She walked towards the bench. Len followed behind her, watching her white ribbon bounce up and down her head.

"Say Len, let's go out for some froyo."

Len stopped abruptly, just missing the tree to his right. "G-go out? For froyo?" He stammered, his face once again growing red. "I can't." He looked down and twisted the handkerchief in his hands. "I'm working part-time right now."

Rin turned to face him, frowning slightly. "Aw, that's too bad."

Len's face fell.

_Well there goes my chance of talking longer with her._

"So when do you end?"

Len looked back up, surprise in his eyes. "End?"

"Yeah, end. We can go out and eat some frozen yogurt after you're done." Rin smiled, her eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "Unless you don't want to..?"

Len's heart stopped, eyes growing wide.

"NO, NO, I WANT TO. I END AT 3 PM I CAN ASK THE OWNER IF I CAN CHANGE THEN WE CAN LEAVE RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT AND I WORK A LOT SO HE'D PROBABLY LET ME." Len rushed his words loudly, interrupting her. Rin stared at him, surprised and amused at his response.

"I mean," he paused, face flushing, "I'd like to, if it's okay with you."

Rin laughed, her voice chiming in the summer wind. She ran over to the bench and grabbed her things, eyes gleaming.

"Let's go! Food's always better when shared with a friend."

Len laughed, and flung his broom to the side, running to catch up with Rin. She slowed down, and they began walking side by side. Rin looked up at Len, then looked away, her ears growing redder by the second.

"Hey, let's watch a movie after we eat," Rin suggested, looking straight ahead. "I've wanted to watch that new movie since it came out, and the cinema's pretty close by. What do you think?"

Len looked down at Rin. He blushed, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Sure, that sounds great."

They walked on.

"Say Rin, do you like flamingos?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's the end! Sorry for the shortness, but I _did_ say that it was going to be short! Forgive any mistakes in grammar and such; I just wanted to let you all see the end!

As for the prompt, I've DEFINITELY moved WAYY off the original plotline. But hey, it was just for inspiration! (Those plot generators always come up with the most crack-filled things, anyways).

**_(And I'm sorry for the awkward format of the story. ^^; It looks MUCH better when you read it in a 2-page format in Microsoft word- TRUST me!)_**

So here's the original prompt below, and I hope you've enjoyed this short story!

"**The story is about a silly student who is stalked by a zoologist. It starts in a city hall in a port city. The story begins with a theft and ends with a**** dream."**


End file.
